Sombrilla
by Massei33
Summary: Bien sabía Garu que no debería estar espiando a Pucca, tal como un acosador. ¿Desde cuándo se estaba volviendo como ella? Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando de el cielo nublado empezaron a caer tenues gotas de lluvia. Suspiró. No tenía alternativa. *One-shot* GaruxPucca


_**Disclaimer:** "Pucca" pertenece a Vooz. La historia es mía, no compartirla sin mi permiso. **NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO EL PLAGIO.**_

 _ **N/A:** ¡Ésta es mi primera historia, chicos! Realmente espero que les guste éste One-Shot. Aquí Garu tiene 17 y Pucca 15._

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella, recargada en un árbol en el vasto bosque de la tranquila aldea de Sooga.

Pucca estaba con las piernas y brazos cruzados; con los ojos ojos cerrados, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 _"¿Estará dormida?"_ , se preguntó el joven ninja, que casi automáticamente negó bruscamente con su cabeza tratando de apartar las preguntas que se formulaba mientras observaba a Pucca a una no tan larga distancia, escondidoentre los bambúes que creacían en ese bosque.

 _"Espiando a Pucca, vaya honorable es eso"_ , ironizó Garu sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo no era digno de un ninja honorable como él, pero aún así, permanecía allí, anonado ante la sutileza que la pelinegra mostraba cuando no se comportaba tan tosca.

El habilidoso ninja iba de regreso a su hogar tras su rutina de meditación que sorprendentemente no fue interrumpida por la chica de hondangos. Garu se había preguntado por qué Pucca no lo había visitado aún. ¡Pero no porque ansiaba ser tacleado con el afecto que Pucca le daba! Sólo se lo había preguntado porque no la había visto en todo el día. ¡Sólo por eso!

Pero su duda fue resuelta cuando vio a la pelinegra recargada tranquilamente en un árbol y Garu no se había movido de ahí por más de diez minutos.

La respiración de Pucca se hizo más lenta y Garu dio por sentado que ahora si estaba dormida.

 _"Pucca se nota más bonita cuando duerme"_ opinó Garu con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y poniéndose rojo cual tomate cuando procesó lo que había pensado.

Bien reconocía Garu que no debería estar allí, espiando a Pucca tal como un acosador. ¡¿Desde cuando se estaba volviendo como ella?!

Estuvo a punto de retirarse y retomar camino a su casa cuando de el cielo nublado empezaron a caer tenues gotas de lluvia.

Pudo haber despertado a Pucca para que regresasara al Goh-Rong, o incluso invitarla a su vivienda en lo que se terminaba la lluvia, pero además de que interrumpiría su siesta, ella se habría dado cuenta que Garu se había tomado la molestia de observarla dormir. ¡Eso sería demasiado vergonzoso!

Esperó unos cuantos segundos para ver si Pucca despertaba al sentir las pequeñas gotas que caían sobre ella, lo cual no pasó; la chica se había entregado totalmente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una idea pasó por la mente de Garu, pero la descartó totalmente por lo cursi que le pareció. Volvió a ver a la pelinegra que dormitaba tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación. El ninja soltó un sonoro suspiro. No tenía alternativa.

Se echó a correr a su casa, la cual afortunadamente no quedaba muy lejos, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Cuando llegó a ella, abrió la puerta y sacó una sombrilla que estaba a lado ésta lo más rápido que pudo. Y nuevamente corrió hasta donde la pelinegra se encontraba.

Pero cuando Garu llegó exactamente donde Pucca estaba hace menos de cinco minutos, ella ya no se hallaba ahí. Garu miró a la distancia pero no divisó de ella. Decidió a ir a buscarla pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió que unos dedos tocaban su hombro y volteó instintivamente en guardia.

Pucca soltó una risita cuando vio que Garu traía una sombrilla cerrada en la mano derecha. ¡Garu le había traído una sombrilla para que ella se cubriera de la lluvia! ¡Que romántinco!

El joven ninja se sonrojó tanto como sus mejillas le permitieron cuando Pucca le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.

Así fue como los dos chicos tomados de las manos, se dirigían hacia el hogar de el joven ninja bajo el techo de una sombrilla.

* * *

 _¿Se notó que soy fan de Garucca :v? Son tan tiernos *w* Pues traté de convertir a nuestro querido ninja en alguien no tan tsundere. Pero Garu es Garu y por eso lo amamos xd. ¡Espero que les haya entretenido este pequeño one-shot tan acaramelado! Escribiré más historias pronto y pueden seguirme y ver mis pequeñas obras en Devian Art como "Massei33"._

 _¡Chao y se despide Massei!_


End file.
